Fighter 7/ weapon master 7/ blackguard 26
This player character build (fighter 7/ weapon master 7/ blackguard 26) is a warrior focused on critical hits and sneak attacks (up to +9d6). It features full base attack to make the most of its extended threat range, with a 95.3% chance to threaten a devastating critical hit (DC 39+) each round when fighting an opponent whose armor class is low enough. (The chance is based on a threat range of 13-20 and six attacks per round.) This build is written for wielding a scimitar, but a rapier works equally well. __TOC__ Basics Race: half-orc Abilities: (final scores in parentheses) * Strength: 18 (29) * Dexterity: 15 * Constitution: 12 * Wisdom: 8 * Intelligence: 13 * Charisma: 6 Alignment: any evil Level progression Classes by character level * Levels 1–6: fighter * Levels 7–13: weapon master * Levels 14–23: blackguard * Level 24: fighter * Levels 25–40: blackguard Ability increases * All ability increases are in strength. General feats by character level * 1: weapon focus (scimitar) * 3: expertise * 6: weapon specialization (scimitar) * 9: power attack * 12: cleave * 15: great cleave * 18: improved critical (scimitar) * 21: epic weapon focus (scimitar) * 24: epic weapon specialization (scimitar) * 27: two-weapon fighting * 30: ambidexterity * 33: improved two-weapon fighting * 36: blind fight * 39: great strength I Fighter bonus feats by character level (fighter level in parentheses) * 1 (1): dodge * 2 (2): mobility * 4 (4): spring attack * 6 (6): whirlwind attack Blackguard epic bonus feats by character level (blackguard level in parentheses) * 27 (13): overwhelming critical (scimitar) * 30 (16): devastating critical (scimitar) * 33 (19): epic prowess * 36 (22): armor skin * 39 (25): improved sneak attack I Skills This build receives 129 skill points over its 40 levels. The skill ranks required by this build are the following. * intimidate 4 (at level 6 to gain weapon master; taken cross-class) * hide 5 (at level 13 to gain blackguard; taken cross-class) The other skills most important for this build are the following. Ranks are listed first, with the score modified by the relevant ability in parentheses. * discipline 43 (52) * tumble 20 (22) cross-class skill There are 28 skill points left at level 40. A suggested use for them is taunt (class skill for only blackguard). Stats Attack bonus In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's attack bonus (AB) when dual-wielding (mundane) scimitars is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 30: base attack bonus * +9: strength modifier * +5: feats (weapon focus and epic prowess) * -4: dual-wield penalty 40 AB, for attacks per round of +40/+35/+30/+25 / +40/+35 If the character is permitted weapons with a +5 enhancement bonus and gear that provides a +12 bonus to strength (increasing the strength modifier by 6), the attacks per round become +51/+46/+41/+36 / +51/+46. If the character is additionally permitted to reach the +20 attack bonus cap and acquires haste, the attacks per round become +66/+61/+56/+51/+70 / +66/+61. Armor class In the absence of magical enhancements, whether from items or spells, this character's armor class (AC) when wearing (mundane) full plate is composed of the following elements at level 40. * 10: base AC * +8: full plate base AC * +1: dexterity modifier * +2: armor skin * +4: tumble 25 AC If the character is permitted items with a +5 bonus in the four applicable categories (armor, deflection, dodge, and natural), the AC total becomes 45. (This can be increased to 53 if a +5 tower shield is used instead of dual-wielding.) If the character is instead permitted a +20 bonus in each category, the AC total becomes 105. Fighter 07/ weapon master 07/ blackguard 26